Enter the Black Rabbit's Hole Again
by Al Rischa
Summary: Abyss once again with a loss of his memories, Oz stands up again and remembers who he and she used to be. Alice and Oz Fiction. Please R


I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good and I swear that Pandora Hearts in not my property.

One Shot

Characters: Oz and Alice

Genre: Mystery

**Enter the Black Rabbit's Hole Again**

By Teo Al Rischa

* * *

"Where am I?" The boy with the blond hair asked himself upon arriving at a strange spacious place. Nothing was in order. It was like a place where time and dimensions came in distort. It was the place which they called, "Abyss? I'm in the Abyss?"

Terrified with what he had seen, he felt the urge to be strong and take a hold of the current reality which he was on. The Abyss is a place where banished people are sent with no light of hope for escape. But the boy stood calm as he bowed his head down looking at the watery flooring where his shoes are soaked in. He was kind of relaxed at the moment while he remembers what happened before ending up at his current location.

"That black bird had banished me here at that night but..." He stopped upon realizing something. "It feels like I've been here before."

"You're talking to yourself again, Oz." A voice from behind captured the attention of the boy named Oz causing him to turn around. Sitting above the tilted ruin of a tower, a black haired young lady with a cunning smile glared at Oz. Her gaze was sharp and mocking but the boy felt a bit of nostalgia upon looking up at her with eyes of questions.

"Who are you? How come you know my name?" He asked while sweat drips down on his cheeks. "Did I die?"

"Fool!" She said. "It seems like you lost everything making you forget even my identity. What a pity."

"What are you talking about? I don't get anything at all!" He replied with a higher tone. She got irritated so she leaped towards him with haste. He was surprised with her sudden action causing his heart beat irregularly. With her alluring cat like eyes, she glared at him while saying, "You have no right to raise voice on the bloodstained b-rabbit!" And she followed her speech with a slap that echoed throughout the silence of the place called Abyss. "And how dare you to forget your owner's name!"

"Owner?" Oz asked with a surprised look on his face. "I don't remember having that kind of affair with anyone!"

"You idiot!" Alice shouted as she gives a karate chop over Oz's head. "The tattoo on your chest is a proof of our contract! Have a look for yourself."

Rubbing his aching head, Oz loosened his shirt and viewed the mark on his left chest. The clock-like tattoo spun three quarters which is nearing a full revolution. He had another surprised look on his face having not a clue on how he had the strange tattoo.

"I personally own you, Oz!" Alice stated in a sulking manner with her hands on her waist. "I don't know why the hell you forgot everything but that mark is a proof of your contract with me the first time we met in the Abyss!"

"I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!" Oz shouted and his actions captured the attention of what resides in the Abyss.

And then, they came.

(Al Rischa's Pandora Hearts Fan Fiction)

* * *

"Stupid Oz! Great job of getting the attention of these trump cards!" Alice said angrily while guarding the boy named Oz from the five trump cards that appeared. "Get lost you filthy trump cards. How dare you to assault B-rabbit?"

Alice leaped at the five enemies attempting to engage in battle with them but, "oh... Damn it! I forgot that seaweed head sealed my powers." She stated while in midair. "Oz! Release my power by your will! Make it... Ahhh!"

One of the trump cards hit Alice in midair with its mighty arm sending her in an arrow like speed on the watery canvass. Oz was horrified on what he just saw. Somehow he felt anger while seeing that girl being handled like a ping pong ball. He felt awfully terrible having a girl defending her. And just when he gazed back at the five trump cards they were already in front of him. He felt weak upon gazing at his predators. And then, the nostalgic song played in his mind.

"Lacie." He murmured.

He remembered the day when he got a hold of a pocket watch from a gravestone. He remembered the melody that brings him a nostalgic feeling over and over. And while the tune is currently playing, a voice made him remember of who he truly is.

"The mind may forget but the heart will never. You have the power over her and she has the power over you. And with that, all you once lost will return, Oz Vessalius!"

Upon hearing the statement of the voice in his head, he shouted the name he once has forgotten. "**ALICE!**"

And upon saying her name, the legendary B-rabbit appeared once again. "It's about time." She said while in the B-rabbit form. She spun in midair along with her scythe maiming all the trump cards that she was itching to get rid of. She went through them like paper and they corroded in front of her red rabbit eyes. After the assault, she returned to her human form hurrying to get back to Oz.

"Oz!" She cried out loud while greeting him in their re-acquaintance. "Don't you ever forget me again, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. There was this some spell that the Jabberwock cast upon me while we were fight him. All that I remember was that I was banished into the Abyss." Oz explained returning the gesture to the young girl in his arms.

"I'm glad to have you back, Oz."

"Same here, Alice." Oz replied. "Let's go back and save Elliot."

"Sure thing!" She replied.

"Okay. Let's hurry."

"Uhm. I think we have some kind of problem." She replied.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how we can get back?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"I knew it!"

"But I think we should start at the contract kiss thing again, shall we?"

And this made the two of them red for the second time around.

* * *

-Fin

Please Review :)


End file.
